


Kiss me, Sheriff

by nanuk_dain



Series: Eureka Slash Manips [6]
Category: Eureka
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Manip, Photo Manipulation, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan shows Jack what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me, Sheriff

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love! I'd love to get some love ^_^

  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/103319/103319_original.jpg)   



End file.
